Entrouvrir la porte
by sous le saule
Summary: Un rossignol chanta au milieu de Berkeley Square . Ca semble tellement simple. Est-si facile, aimer et accepter que quelqu'un puisse vous aimer ?


Il y avait quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose, indéniablement, avait changé et ça rendait Crowley nerveux. Il n'avait aucune idée de la saveur du plat qu'il était en train de manger. L'anecdote interminable d'Aziraphale n'était qu'un vague brouhaha, un bruit de fond qu'il parvenait tout juste à ponctuer d'un « mmmh » ou d'une mimique aux moments adéquats, en pilote automatique, tandis qu'il cherchait à comprendre l'origine de cet espèce de tremblement à l'intérieur de lui.

C'était forcément à cause de ce qui s'était passé la veille. S'opposer à une Apocalypse et échapper de justesse à une mort certaine constituaient des raisons valables d'être secoué. Et il ne faisait qu'à moitié confiance à la promesse d'Adam. Mais ce qu'il ressentait à présent, ce n'était pas la peur, qui l'avait tenu éveillé toute la nuit, d'être ramené de force En Bas pour rendre des comptes.

La sensation d'étrangeté avait commencé peu après leur arrivée dans le restaurant, il en était sûr. Il jeta discrètement un coup d'œil autour de lui. Le Ritz était aussi familier qu'à l'accoutumée. Il avait déjà mangé ici avec Aziraphale. Rien n'aurait dû le mettre mal à l'aise. Il but une gorgée de vin, en espérant que ça le détendrait.

Il s'aperçut que l'ange avait fini de parler, peut-être depuis un bon moment, allez savoir, et le dévisageait, la tête un peu inclinée de côté, le regard déconcerté. Le ventre du démon se contracta. C'était Aziraphale. Il n'était pas comme d'habitude.

« Crowley, mon cher, tu vas bien ? »

Même sa façon de dire « Crowley, mon cher » était différente.

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi ? » répondit le démon d'un ton désinvolte.

Il s'empara de la bouteille de vin et les resservit tous deux, puis feignit de manger avec enthousiasme. L'ange le considéra un instant puis reprit le cours de son histoire, le débit plus lent et hésitant.

C'était ridicule. C'était toujours ce bon vieux Aziraphale. Difficile de faire plus immuable que lui. Il n'avait même pas changé de look depuis au moins cinquante ans. Crowley se demandait parfois si c'était parce que l'ange savait que ça le rassurait. La librairie, hors du temps, avec les mêmes livres toujours à la même place, l'avait longtemps rasséréné aussi, mais maintenant… Aziraphale certifiait que seuls les ouvrages avaient changé, que le reste était exactement comme avant. Crowley devrait pouvoir s'y faire, avec un peu de temps. Il eut une pensée reconnaissante, pour la Bentley. Elle, était absolument identique, au moindre chrome près.

Le changement lui était indispensable pour éviter l'ennui – et les humains ne manquaient pas de lui fournir son content de nouveautés – mais il ne pouvait l'apprécier qu'en se raccrochant à quelques points de repère fixes. Les cités s'élevaient et tombaient, les langues prenaient leur essor et disparaissaient, les gens naissaient et mouraient. Et lui était toujours là. C'était angoissant. De plus en plus. Le monde changeait sans cesse plus vite. Ou il était sur Terre depuis trop longtemps.

Son point de repère principal était naturellement Aziraphale.

Il observa l'ange à la dérobée. Une foule de petits détails, qu'il ne remarquait plus depuis des siècles, l'assaillirent. La façon, délicate, dont Aziraphale tenait ses couverts. Le sourire absent qu'il esquissait parfois en suivant le fil de ses pensées. Les inflexions de sa voix.

Tout cela aurait dû disparaître, la veille, comme Crowley lui-même. Comme tout le reste. Et pourtant, Aziraphale était là, assis face à lui, comme tant de fois auparavant, et le démon pouvait se repaître avidement de ces petites manies qu'il n'avait jamais chéries autant qu'aujourd'hui.

A l'euphorie douloureuse qui enflait dans sa poitrine, il comprit qu'il s'était trompé. C'était en lui-même que le changement avait eu lieu. Non, pas un changement. Un réveil. Comme de l'eau jaillissant brusquement d'une source tarie depuis des millénaires.

Il n'était pas préparé à ça. Il fut terrifié.

Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir, cette nuit. Trop, comme toujours. Une des conclusions auxquelles il avait abouti était qu'il était prêt à admettre qu'Aziraphale n'était pas « plus ou moins un ami ». Il lui avait fallu 6000 ans, une librairie en flammes et la perspective d'un combat perdu d'avance aux côtés de l'ange pour enfin oser reconnaître que celui-ci était son ami. Tout court. Aziraphale ne l'avait jamais appelé « mon ami » mais Crowley espérait que c'était ce que « mon cher » voulait dire. Qu'il était davantage que « le seul autre être qui traine ici depuis le début et dont, faute de mieux, la compagnie est tolérable ». Sans doute, cette main tendue et cette histoire d'étincelle, cela signifiait quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Cela faisait déjà beaucoup à espérer. Ce qui arrivait là, soudainement, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait gérer. C'était une aspiration insensée, irréaliste. Et il ne savait que trop que plus on tombe de haut, plus dure est la chute.

Aziraphale leva vers lui son regard limpide. Si Crowley avait besoin d'une preuve supplémentaire, le bond que fit son cœur lui confirma qu'il était foutu. Irrémédiablement pris au piège. Les yeux bleus se firent sérieux. Ce que l'ange pouvait percevoir chez les humains, pouvait-il le sentir aussi chez un démon ? Aziraphale prit une inspiration et ouvrit la bouche. Crowley le devança :

« Excuse-moi un instant. »

Il se domina pour repousser sa chaise calmement et se lever lentement. Il parvint à ne pas courir en se dirigeant vers les toilettes. Quand il fut hors du champ de vision d'Aziraphale, il bifurqua vers le hall d'entrée, sortit du restaurant à grandes enjambées et se hâta vers la Bentley.

§§§§§

En rentrant chez lui, Crowley avait verrouillé la porte, éteint son portable qui avait sonné trois fois pendant le trajet, en résistant à la tentation d'écouter les messages laissés par Aziraphale, et débranché son poste fixe ainsi que son répondeur.

Il avait longuement erré dans l'appartement, cherchant en vain quelque chose à ranger. Il avait déjà reclassé tout ce qu'il était possible de classer cette nuit, jusqu'au contenu de son frigo. Restaient ses plantes. Il ôta sa veste, retroussa ses manches, et commença par s'occuper des agapanthes. Prendre soin des plantes était facile. Elles ne demandaient pas plus que ce qu'il était capable de donner. Dans ce havre végétal, tout était sous contrôle. Et quand, exceptionnellement, une pensionnaire rétive ou indolente menaçait la perfection soigneusement entretenue, le problème pouvait être aisément circonscrit.

Trois heures plus tard, alors qu'il terminait avec les zinnias, il avait recouvré son calme. Autant qu'il était possible, du moins. Il alla se coucher. Le sommeil lui offrait toujours un oubli bienvenu.

Il lui sembla n'avoir sombré que depuis quelques minutes quand on frappa à la porte.

§§§§§

Ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'on dit dans un message laissé sur un répondeur, ou à travers une porte close. Aziraphale insista :

« Crowley, s'il te plaît, ouvre-moi. »

Le démon avança à pas feutrés jusqu'au couloir. Il s'arrêta à une distance prudente de la porte d'entrée.

L'ange résista à l'envie de tambouriner contre le battant.

« Je sais que tu es là. J'ai besoin de te parler. »

Le démon se laissa glisser sans un bruit contre le mur. Assis par terre, il entoura ses genoux de ses bras.

« Crowley, je… » La voix d'Aziraphale ne fut plus qu'un murmure, inaudible de l'intérieur de l'appartement : « J'espère que tu vas bien. »

Il resta un long moment la paume posée sur la porte. Finalement, il soupira et s'en alla. Peut-être Crowley avait-il juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

Au bout d'une heure, le démon cessa enfin de fixer la porte d'un air absent. Il se releva péniblement, comme à l'issue d'une lutte éreintante, et retourna se réfugier sous les couvertures.

§§§§§

Deux jours. Aziraphale ne put en endurer davantage avant de se retrouver face à cette porte qui refusait toujours obstinément de s'ouvrir. Il aurait pu la déverrouiller d'un geste, mais il s'y refusait. Crowley ne voulait pas le voir, ou n'était pas prêt à le faire. Il devait respecter ça. De toute façon, forcer l'entrée ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

Il sortit de la poche intérieure de son imperméable, dégoulinant de tiède pluie estivale, une enveloppe crème qu'il glissa sous la porte. Il avait pesé ses mots avec soin, tâchant d'écarter tous ceux qui, trop grandiloquents, risquaient d'alarmer Crowley. Il espérait n'avoir pas commis d'erreur.

Crowley attendit que les pas aient décru dans le couloir pour aller ramasser l'enveloppe. Il la tourna et la retourna longtemps avant de se décider à l'ouvrir.

 _Crowley, Mon très cher,_

 _J'aurais aimé te dire ceci de vive voix, comme je m'apprêtais à le faire quand tu as subitement disparu du restaurant. Je sais ce que tu ressentais à ce moment-là. Comme tu t'en doutes – et peut-être est-ce ce qui a motivé ton départ – je l'ai perçu. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir toujours cru que tu en étais incapable. Je suis un idiot. J'aurais dû te connaître mieux que cela. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner._

 _Mais si je le sais, c'est surtout parce que je ressens la même chose. Je regrette qu'il ait fallu que je sois à deux doigts de te perdre pour prendre conscience de ce que tu représentes pour moi._

 _J'ai besoin que nous puissions en parler. J'ai besoin de te voir. Je t'en prie, viens à la librairie, ouvre ta porte ou, au moins, décroche ton téléphone. Tu me manques._

 _Aziraphale_

Quand le démon arriva au bout de la lettre, il la relut depuis le début. Et encore. Une bouffée d'ivresse l'envahit, qu'il étouffa aussitôt. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était la plaisanterie la plus cruelle qu'on ait jamais faite à ses dépens. Il n'y avait rien en lui qu'Aziraphale puisse aimer. S'il s'autorisait à croire le contraire, tôt ou tard, quelqu'un lui rirait au nez en lui demandant comment il avait osé penser que cela puisse être possible.

La part de lui qui restait rationnelle soufflait qu'Aziraphale ne lui ferait jamais ça, qu'il n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir, mais sa voix ne parvint pas à dominer la certitude qu'il ne supporterait pas une telle désillusion.

§§§§§

Des coups à la porte. Encore. Combien de temps, depuis la dernière fois ? Quand Aziraphale allait-il se lasser ?

Crowley se figea au milieu du salon, attendant que, comme les fois précédentes, l'ange finisse par renoncer. Mais aujourd'hui, il semblait déterminé.

« Crowley ! » appela-t-il d'une voix forte de l'autre côté de la porte. « Je sais que tu m'entends, alors écoute. Pourquoi crois-tu que je voulais sauver le monde, hein ? Tu penses que tu m'as convaincu à coups de restaurants japonais et de concerts à l'Albert Hall ? Bon, d'accord, un peu. Tu me connais bien, je te le concède. Mais pendant que tu y allais de ton petit discours, je songeais surtout que c'étaient des endroits où nous étions allés ensemble, et que si la Terre était détruite, je perdrais aussi mon seul ami. J'aime autant te prévenir : je ne me suis pas mis tous mes supérieurs à dos, opposé à l'Apocalypse et préparé à me battre contre Satan en personne pour finir par te perdre quand même. Si ce que je ressens pour toi te dérange... » Sa voix se brisa mais elle était ferme à nouveau quand il reprit presque immédiatement. « … je n'en parlerai plus jamais. Je te promets que tout sera comme avant. Mais par pitié. ouvre. cette. maudite… »

Avec un déclic, la porte s'entrouvrit devant Aziraphale. Il n'y avait personne derrière. Il s'aventura à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Crowley lui tournait le dos, planté devant la baie vitrée baignée d'une lumière crue. L'ange vint se placer à ses côtés et lui coula un regard de biais. Impossible de discerner un regard derrière les lunettes de soleil. Mais, les traits tirés, la mâchoire contractée, le démon semblait à bout de nerfs.

Les mains dans le dos, l'ange fit d'un ton léger :

« Tu me dois un dîner au Ritz. Et j'apprécierais beaucoup si tu pouvais rester jusqu'au dessert. »

Crowley ne réagit pas, comme absorbé par la contemplation de la ville qui grouillait de vie, en contrebas. Aziraphale demanda doucement :

« C'est ce que tu veux ? Faire comme si rien n'avait changé ? »

Le démon hésita. Les eaux calmes. Le confort. Les habitudes. C'était tentant. Bousiller cette infime chance tout de suite pour ne pas redouter de tout faire foirer.

« Tu ne peux pas… » commença-t-il d'une voix sourde. Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

« Je ne peux pas quoi ? T'aimer ? »

Crowley hocha la tête.

« Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger. Tu n'as aucune prise là-dessus, » répliqua l'ange d'un ton égal. Après quelques secondes, il ajouta : « Est-ce là que se situe le problème ? »

Crowley réfléchit un moment.

« Peut-être. En partie. »

« Ca ne fonctionne pas ainsi. Quelle valeur auraient mes sentiments pour toi, si tu pouvais les contrôler ? »

Un long silence s'installa.

« Tu sais, » reprit Aziraphale, « ce n'est pas un si grand bouleversement. Notre relation évolue depuis six millénaires. Ce n'est qu'un pas de plus. »

« Tout semble toujours si facile, avec toi, » dit Crowley à mi-voix. « J'aimerais que ce le soit. Vraiment. Mais je suis un démon. »

« Je suis vaguement au courant, oui. »

« Tu ne comprends pas. » Crowley chercha ses mots. « La Chute, ça te coupe d'une partie de toi-même. Il y a des choses que tu voudrais ressentir, que tu voudrais exprimer, mais c'est comme si un mur se dressait entre elles et toi. »

« Il y a toujours eu des fissures, dans ton mur. Et il me semble à présent y voir une fameuse brèche. »

« Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il est tombé. »

« Je sais. Laisse-moi t'aider. Petit à petit. »

« Et si… ? »

« Ca me suffira amplement. »

Après une pause qui parut interminable, le démon murmura :

« Je suppose que je peux… essayer. »

« C'est tout ce que je demande. »

Crowley se tourna enfin vers Aziraphale.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais… ? » demanda celui-ci gentiment.

Le démon comprit et ôta ses lunettes avec réticence. Il soutint le regard qui cherchait le sien un court instant avant de détourner les yeux. Il avait l'air si vulnérable qu'Aziraphale l'étreignit dans un élan irrépressible. Crowley se raidit, en proie malgré lui à l'urgence de se libérer des bras qui l'enlaçaient. L'ange mit fin à son étreinte, en bafouillant :

« Désolé. Je ne voulais pas… »

Crowley eut un sourire triste.

« Il y a ça, aussi. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec… » Il fit un geste vague puis un regard d'excuses. « Tu es sûr que tu veux… que tu pourras…? »

« Oui, » affirma tranquillement Aziraphale.

Après une brève réflexion, il déploya ses ailes. Guettant la réaction de son ami, il les referma délicatement autour d'eux, veillant à ce que les rémiges ne fassent qu'effleurer les épaules et le dos de Crowley sans l'oppresser.

« Ca va, comme ça ? » chuchota-t-il.

Le démon cligna des yeux en signe d'assentiment.

A l'intérieur de ce cocon de lumière tamisée régnaient la tiédeur des soirs au jardin d'Eden et le silence cotonneux des jours de neige sur Londres. Des ailes d'Aziraphale émanaient les parfums mêlés du vieux papier qui craque et de la pâtisserie juste sortie du four. L'odeur accueillante, qu'on croit avoir oubliée, du foyer dont on se languit depuis longtemps.

Crowley ferma les paupières et respira doucement. Il pouvait sentir tout l'amour dont Aziraphale l'enveloppait. L'ange contempla son visage apaisé puis ferma les yeux à son tour en souriant.

La lumière déclina lentement en nuances orangées. Il n'y avait nul besoin de brusquer les choses. Ils avaient tout le temps du monde, maintenant que Crowley avait entrouvert la porte.


End file.
